Heat wave
by Cookiepuppy5623
Summary: A small little shipping story based on romance, humor, and drawings! :) warning (not): contains Redberry (Fell! Sans x Swap Sans) and Edgehoney (Fell! Papyrus x Swap Papyrus)
1. Better than nothing

Blueberry groaned as he yet again ended up dragging his drunk brother back to the house. "What do you call a *hic* Cyclops in the winter? *hic*" Stretch asked. "Papyrus..." Blueberry growled softly. "An EYE-cicle! *hic*" Stretch joked weakly before chuckling. Blueberry groaned loudly, wanting nothing more than to get Stretch into his room. Stretch continued to tell terrible puns, laughing his head off at his brothers reactions and beginning to cry. "Hey *hic* Sans?..."Stretch asked in a goofy manner. "What, Papyrus?" Blueberry growled through gritted teeth. "I put a secret ingredient in your tacos" Stretch giggled before passing out. Blueberry let his eyes widen, oh what did he do this time?

-At the house-

Blueberry knocked on the door, trying to keep himself from falling back, smiling widely when Red opened the door. "Oh, it's you babe... um..." "He got drunk at Grillby's" Blueberry giggled. "Oh... well... maybe we should get him upstairs before my bro gets back" Red suggested. "Oh no, I LOVE carrying heavyweight" Blueberry sarcastically joked. Red chuckled and took Stretch, teleporting to the shared room of the Papyrus' and back. "Thanks sweetheart, you're a real sugar daddy you know that?" Blueberry giggled. Red chuckled and bumped skulls with Blueberry, smiling when Blueberry giggled and purred happily. "You're wearing the necklace I got you!" Blueberry gasped. Blueberry had just recently gotten Red a new necklace to replace his collar. It wasn't anything fancy, just a metal necklace with an owl on the end. "You're very wise" Blueberry had told Red. "How am I wise? I'm only 24... what, you calling me old?" Red asked playfully as he picked up Blueberry.

Blueberry giggled as he remembered the playful moment. "You should wear it more... it looks great on you" Blueberry complimented. "Thanks babe but, boss doesn't like it when I don't wear my collar..." Red sighed. Blueberry huffed and nuzzled onto Red, making a pouty face and wrapping his arms around Red's neck. "That's just... just... not nice! You shouldn't have to call your own brother 'boss'! It's not right..." Blueberry sighed. Red chuckled and nuzzled Blueberry back, purring contentedly. "I know how you feel about these things but... some people can't be reasoned with" Red sighed. "Well then... that makes Edge a... a... a big dingle!" Blueberry shouted before gasping and covering his mouth. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to call your brother a dirty word..." Blueberry apologized.

Red chuckled, he loved how Blueberry considered so many strange words 'dirty words' or words that shouldn't be spoken. "I don't see why you consider 'dingle' to be a dirty word... I mean... have you heard yourself in bed?" Red chuckled, pulling Blueberry close. Blueberry gasped and lightly hit Red on the arm. "And how, if I may ask, do I sound?" Blueberry asked, lightly blushing a tint of teal blue. Red chuckled and picked up Blueberry, carrying him to the couch. "Well... if I must say... you say more 'dirty words' than I can count" Red chuckled mischievously. Blueberry's eyes widened and he blushed harder. "W-what?" Blueberry asked. "Well... let's see... ooh! There's this: 'oh Fell, touch me! Touch me in all the right places!'" Red chuckled. Blueberry gulped and looked away. "Do I really say that?..." Blueberry whispered to himself.

"Yep, and there's this: ' Oh Fell! Please don't stop! Show me no mercy!'" Red mock moaned. Blueberry whimpered and shook Red. "No! No more! I've heard enough!" Blueberry whined. Blueberry huffed and squeaked as Red pulled him closer. "Hmm... you know... you make me sound like the bad guy... you're always on top" Blueberry whined. "What? You want me to be the uke for once?... I mean... you're still kinda inexperienced... and you do like it when I use my special mooove..." Red cooed. Blueberry giggled a bit and shifted. Red chuckled, knowing that he had undoubtedly turned poor Blueberry on. "Aww... Does my baby need some help?" Red cooed. "Mm-hmm" Blueberry whined. Red smirked and slammed Blueberry down on the couch.

"Not so hard!... that hurt..." Blueberry whimpered, rubbing his skull. Red apologized before undressing both of the skeletons and slamming into Blueberry. "F-fuuuuck!" Blueberry whimpered loudly, rocking his hips to keep up with Red's pace. Red always got turned on when Blueberry cursed, it reminded him that Blueberry wasn't as sweet and innocent as he perceived himself to be, which, to Red, was crazy hot. Red muttered words of encouragement as he moved and rocked his hips to a quick pace. "C'mon, keep up with the pace baby... you can do this... come on... just... a ...little... longer..." Red moaned before he felt Blueberry cum. "Nngh... ahh... too quick!" Blueberry whined. Red continued his pace until he came, panting and pulling out of Blueberry. "Calm down sweetheart... we had to... we don't know when my brother will get back, or when yours will wake up... and you know how much they disapprove of our relationship" Red panted.

Blueberry whimpered and snuggled closer to Red. "Well, it was better than nothing..." Blueberry sighed before yawning. "Heh, yep... better than nothing..." Red yawned before teleporting both males to their room.


	2. Strange dreams

Stretch groaned as he tried to get comfortable in his bed, feeling sluggish and irritable. Coughing and heaving dryly, Stretch tried his hardest not to throw up, but failed miserably. "Eeh... I'll just sleep in another bed..." Stretch yawned, his vision slightly wavering. Stretch stumbled across the floor to Edge's bed, somehow climbing up without falling. "Mmm... so warm..." Stretch purred happily. Stretch nuzzled into the soft pillow and instantly fell asleep, overcoming the beers he'd consumed almost immediately. Stretch was so comfortable, he didn't even hear the door open or notice the extremely angry silhouette above him until he was thrown onto the ground. Stretch whimpered loudly and scrambled to defend himself, ending up like a cat with his head on the ground and his feet dangling in the air.

Stretch looked to find that his assailant was none other than Edge. "Ummm... I can explain..." Stretch whimpered, screeching when Edge grabbed his soul and pulled him arms length. "Then you'd better have a pretty fucking good explanation" Edge growled. Stretch gulped and began to shake. "W-well, you see... I ummm..." Stretch whimpered, wishing he hadn't gone to Grillby's that day. Stretch wouldn't say he was exactly scared of Edge himself, but more scared of what Edge was capable of, now normally, Stretch would be a sarcastic smart alec, not giving a damn about what Edge thought, but on days like these, Stretch couldn't help but fear the Alpha male side that Edge had gained. Heck, Stretch hadn't even earned a Beta title, he was pretty sure he was still in the ranking of low life delta, or peace making Omega, hah, some peace maker he was.

Stretch whimpered, trying to regain possession over his soul, but failing miserably. "I don't hear anything..." Edge growled. Stretch opened his mouth, wanting to say something, but immediately closed it, feeling it dry up from fear. Edge huffed and dropped Stretch, watching in satisfaction as Stretch backed away quickly and cowered in fear. "I'm going to find my brother... tonight... you sleep in your puke, or on the floor... I don't care how uncomfortable you get..." Edge growled before walking out of the room.

-Later that night-

Papyrus looked at Stretch sadly, wondering why he was sleeping on the floor. Papyrus looked up at Edge, using his puppy eyes to get to Edge. Unable to resist the cuteness, Edge used his tentacles to pick up Stretch and lay him in the bed. Stretch purred unconsciously, taking no time to get comfortable and hog the pillow. Edge growled and grabbed the pillow. How dare this Omega take his pillow? Edge turned the opposite direction of Stretch and huffed. Suddenly, Stretch began to whimper and cry, what was wrong with him? Edge then remembered that Blueberry had explained to him that Stretch couldn't sleep unless he had something that reminded him of comfort. Edge blushed lightly, he had used that pillow for years, so it had his scent, did Stretch really find his scent... comforting?

Edge lay the pillow in the middle of the bed, staring in astonishment when Stretch sniffed around until he found the pillow. Still sleeping, Stretch snuggled on the right side of the pillow, leaving exactly enough room for one more sleeper. The thing was though, in order for both Stretch and Edge to sleep on the pillow, one had to snuggle intimately close to the other. Edge blushed, he wasn't used to snuggling or being intimate, it always made him feel... wrong. Edge pushed the thought away, laying down and scooting closer to Stretch slowly, flinching every time Stretch stirred. "Mmm... Edgy..." Stretch mumbled. Edge blushed harder, could this kid make things any more uncomfortable? Edge sighed and closed his eyes, immediately opening them when he heard the familiar sound of bumping skulls.

Edge looked to see that Stretch had unconsciously bumped skulls with him, (a type of kiss for skeletons), and had a slightly orange tint on his face. Had Stretch been conscious this whole time? No, he couldn't have been, maybe he was just having a strange dream. Edge didn't think much of it, pushing Stretch over a bit and turning the opposite direction. Edge sighed and closed his eyes, why was so much happening to him so suddenly? First he had to deal with constantly yelling at his brother, then he had to end up in the same house with this piece of garbage, and now he was in the same bed as Stretch... not in the weird way though. Edge shuddered unconsciously, not wanting to even think about how bad it would be if he had started to like Stretch, or worse, vice versa. Stretch mumbled something, making Edge slightly turn and try and listen.

Whether or not it was time for their heat, Edge prayed that Stretch wasn't falling in love with him. This was because the last thing Edge heard before burying his extremely red face into the covers, was Stretch unconsciously begging for his touch.


	3. A heat to remember

The next morning, Stretch had awoken to find Edge cuddling next to him, arms wrapped around him almost protectively. Edge growled softly and nuzzled Stretch, taking a deep breath and making Stretch shudder. Whoa, what happened last night? Edge hadn't... no, he wouldn't! Would he? Edge WAS a huge bully, and Stretch did overhear Red tell Blueberry about how monsters in his universe raped each other to get rid of stress. But both he and Edge were fully clothed, so that couldn't have happened, thankfully. Stretch whimpered, remembering back to when Ink! Had found out that he was pregnant, ugh, worst nine months ever, Ink! Was extremely cranky, and not even Error could calm Ink! down when he got angry.

Stretch sighed, he wasn't ready for that type of commitment, especially considering the fact that if he were to become pregnant by Edge, it'd mean the two were bound for life. Edge snapped Stretch out of his thoughts when he groaned and woke up, digging his claw like fingers into Stretch's arms. Stretch hissed in pain, did this guy ever file his 'claws'? Edge opened his eyes and screamed, pushing Stretch off of the bed and hissing. "How dare you disrespect me like that?!" Edge growled. "What?! You were the one snuggling up against me!" Stretch shouted. Edge growled, jumping down from the top bunk. Stretch whimpered and backed up, why couldn't he learn to shut up? Edge grabbed Stretch's hoodie and pulled him close. Edge's teeth were bared and he looked as if he were going to kill Stretch. "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to say that I just... I..." Stretch whimpered, unable to think up an excuse.

Edge growled softly and looked at Stretch with no emotion. Stretch hated when Edge got like this, not because he was intimidating, but also because one: he was unpredictable to a horrifying level, and two: he got like this mainly before he went into heat. Stretch closed his eyes, preparing for the worst and humming in confusion when Edge began purring softly and bumping his skull against Stretch's multiple times. Stretch blushed softly, not knowing what to do, then gasping when he felt the heat hit him. Stretch whined, he absolutely hated being in heat, it was embarrassing and made him feel like a target. What was worse, was that when Stretch went into heat, everyone sensed it, and that literally meant EVERYONE. Before he knew it, Stretch would be surrounded by other versions of himself, all wanting to mate with him, and none of them wanting to wait. Thankfully, in the past few moons, Stretch had been able to satisfy himself before anyone else could get to him, but now, he was stuck in between a rock and a hard place.

Stretch moved around, trying not to moan when his legs brushed against his member. Edge watched, his mouth beginning to water at the sight of Stretch being so... defeated. Edge purred and licked Stretch's neck, smiling slightly when he got a soft moan in return. "Awww... come on... I KNOW you can be louder... why don't you show me just how loud you can get" Edge whispered. "Never... ahhh... s-stop... nngh..." Stretch moaned softly. Edge frowned, desperately wanting to hear Stretch scream. Getting an idea, Edge began taking off his scarf, then his gloves, and finally his top, smiling and showing his sharp teeth. Stretch whimpered, wanting to get away, but also wanting to have Edge pound him into the ground. 'What did he say he wanted?... he said... he wanted me to moan..." Stretch thought. Stretch looked up at Edge submissively, reaching up and grabbing his hand, then leading it into his hoodie, allowing Edge to snake his hands through his ribs. Stretch moaned loudly, unconsciously summoning his lower body. Edge smiled and summoned his lower body, helping Stretch get his hoodie off and onto the floor. "Wait!... could we... do this on the bed?" Stretch asked. Edge chuckled and picked Stretch up biting Stretch's neck as he climbed up the side of the bunk bed onto his.

Stretch moaned loudly as Edge kissed his ribs, using his tongue to guide him. Stretch breathed heavily, panting excitedly when Edge grabbed his soul and began rubbing it. "Ahhh... Edge! Please, don't, stooooop!" Stretch moaned. Stretch pushed his hips up against Edge's, beginning to growl when Edge dragged his tongue against his soul. "Mmmm... Edge... you're making me feel lonely... won't you please pay me some attention?" Stretch begged, referring to his painful boner. Edge sighed and returned Stretch's soul, this kid was so impatient. Edge helped Stretch remove his pants, eyes widening at the sight of his uke. Stretch was... different, to say the least... about six inches long and crazy thin, was this kid on drugs or something? Stretch growled softly, obviously not used to being stared at, or seen at all. Edge cleared his throat and pulled his pants down, revealing his member. Stretch averted his eyes, not wanting to seem like a pervert.

"You're not big on making love are you?... well, get used to it while you can... it's going to be inside of you soon" Edge chuckled. Stretch squeaked and hid his face, no amount of heat could keep him from being embarrassed. Edge chuckled and got into position, wrapping Stretch's legs around his waist, almost moaning when their members touched. Stretch whimpered, itching to be infiltrated by Edge. "Edge... ahhh... hmmmm... please... pound me! Make it so I can't remember my name!" Stretch moaned. Edge smiled and growled, thrusting into Stretch and purring when Stretch moaned loudly. "EDGE! AHHH! RIGHT THERE! RIGHT THERE!" Stretch moaned as Edge hit his prostate. Stretch grabbed onto Edge's hips, gasping for air and thrusting his hips upwards. Edge growled softly and pulled out of Stretch, chuckling when Stretch whimpered with lust. "No! You pulled out too early!" Stretch sobbed.

Edge chuckled and bumped his skull onto Stretch's. "Don't worry... now... put your hands on the wall..." Edge instructed. Stretch obeyed, whimpering in lust. Edge chuckled and teased Stretch, slowly touching the two males erections together. "Edge... please... I need to cum..." Stretch whimpered. "Edge... it hurts..." Stretch whined. Edge sighed, petting Stretch on the head. "How is this even gonna work?... You can't reach me..." Stretch asked. "I know..." Edge chuckled, flipping Stretch over quickly and growling. Pushing Stretch against the wall, Edge made out with Stretch and pumped said skeleton, taking in the growls and moans from Stretch. "Oh yeah... beg baby, beg..." Edge purred happily, chuckling when Stretch happily licked him. "Aww... that feel good baby?" Edge asked. Stretch nodded and nuzzled Edge "I love you..." Stretch purred, making Edge smile. "I love you too... my sweet little orange" Edge cooed. Edge pumped Stretch until said skeleton came, moaning loudly and hugging Edge close. "Edge... what about you?" Stretch asked. "I don't know... I honestly didn't think about that..." Edge chuckled nervously.

"Hmmmm... maybe I could... blow you?" Stretch asked. Edge's eyes grew, he wasn't expecting for Stretch to want to move so fast. Edge smiled lightly and got into position, leaning back and looking up happily. Edge moaned and rolled his head back when Stretch took him in. "Ahhh... yes baby... yeeeeeessss..." Edge moaned. Stretch smiled and bobbed his head up and down, sucking and licking his mate with extreme passion. "Mmmmm... Ahhh... Stretch don't stoooooooop!" Edge growled softly. Stretch whimpered softly when Edge came a huge load into his mouth. Though he was surprised, Stretch swallowed and licked up every last drop of cum that was on the bed. "Edge... You taste so good... like... strawberries..." Stretch giggled. Edge chuckled, his mate was so sweet, it was disgusting, yet cute. Edge lay down, "Oof!" Edge gasped, surprised when Stretch plopped down onto him. "Babe?" Edge asked. "Mmmmm... sleepy..." Stretch whimpered, closing his eyes. Edge chuckled, he was pretty sleepy too, so he allowed Stretch to sleep on his chest... well, this time anyways.


End file.
